La Princesa Maldita de Ojos Blancos
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: En un Pueblo lejano, oculto entre el tiempo, nació una pequeña niña en misteriosas circunstancias. La pequeña decían, era victima de una rara enfermedad, siempre que enfermaba, alguien cercano a ella moría. Advertencia: Es Clasificación Mature.
1. True

Fics de Naruto.

**La Princesa Maldita de Ojos Blancos.****  
Capítulo Uno: True.**

En una lejana tierra, pérdida en el tiempo, una aldea se mantenía incambiable, en parte debido a la dificultad de su entorno, la cual evitaba que esta cambiara tanto. La aldea estaba fundada a las faldas de una gran cordillera montañosa, por lo que en la pequeña y pacifica aldea, nunca dejaba de nevar. Además, la única forma de salir o entrar, era atravesando un gran bosque cubierto de nieve eterna, el cual era bastante peligroso, debido a la cantidad de bestias salvajes que lo habitaban. Aun así, la vida había prosperado, en esta pacífica y antigua aldea perdida en el tiempo.

—¡Amo! ¡Amo! —uno de los criados de la gran mansión corría buscando a al dueño de la misma—. ¡Amo! ¡Amo!

En aquella pequeña aldea rodeada por varias casas bastante antiguas, había una enorme mansión. La cual perteneció al fundador original de aquel poblado y quien se convirtió en la voz de toda la aldea, durante generaciones todos los hijos varones primogénitos de la casa habían heredado el poder para tomar la decisiones en el pueblo, hasta esta generación.

—¡Amo! ¡Amo! —el criado llego por fin donde su señor, quien se encontraba atendiendo a una visita única. Un extraño hombre con ropa completamente blanca como la nieve que cubría el suelo y los techos—. ¡La señora ya va a tener al bebé!

En la última generación, se les había hecho casi imposible engendrar un hijo, ya sea hombre o mujer. Era como si el legado de aquella familia estuviera condenado a morir en manos de su hijo más justo y amado por todo el pueblo. El actual señor feudal de aquella familia, era una persona muy justa y sabia, había logrado terminar con las riñas que se presentaban siempre por la tierra y la escasez de alimentos, debido a la dificultad del terreno. Por ello era amado por su pueblo y fue bendecido con una bella y saludable mujer, por desgracia, no así con descendencia.

—¡VA A NACER! —el señor de la casa se emocionó tanto con la noticia, mientras que su "invitado" solo sonrió. La sonrisa de aquel hombre era muy extraña y el verla, le causo algo de miedo al pobre criado—. ¡Vamos por Dios! Llévame con ella, no me hagas esperar más por este momento.

—Si desea me retiro —habló aquel extraño invitado de blanco, al que por mucho que se viera, no se le podían distinguir muy bien los ojos—. Ya he cumplido aquí mi cometido.

—Por favor mi buen amigo, usted vino a cumplir este deseo tan grande que tuve. Usted hizo posible este milagro. Donde médicos, brujos y científicos, no consiguieron nada, más que quitarme dinero.

Aunque el amo y señor de la casa, había gastado una verdadera fortuna trayendo a los mejores especialistas de los cuatro rincones del mundo. Nadie había logrado hacer, que su mujer quedara embarazada, simplemente, nadie. Luego de muchos intentos fallidos y de haber perdido una suma considerable de dinero, se habían dado por resignados, a que el apellido moriría ahí. Pero un día, un extraño hombre de blanco apareció, llevando consigo un extraño regalo para la joven pareja.

—Gracias, me encantaría quedarme, en verdad —el extraño hombre de blanco sonrió mostrando otra vez esa risa siniestra que hizo recorrer al un escalofrió en la espalda del criado. Luego hizo una reverencia y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta principal—. Pero necesitan de mis servicios, siga con su felicidad.

Aquel extraño, misterioso y hasta un poco lúgubre hombre, jamás se presento, no mencionó nombre o lugar de procedencia, solo mencionó el hecho de que venia a ayudar a la pareja. Al comienzo ni el dueño ni su esposa quisieron recibirlo, pero el extraño visitante fue tan insistente, que terminaron por aceptar su presencia. Basto una sola charla con el, para que la pareja se llenará nuevamente de esperanzas e hicieran todo lo que aquel extraño visitante les pidiera, por más extraño o tétrico que sonara.

—¡Rápido! Que alguien escolte a mi buen amigo hasta el pueblo vecino —exclamó el señor de la casa con viva voz—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que cruce el bosque solo y le sucede alguna desgracia.

—Como usted diga amo —el criado corrió tras del visitante y antes de que se marchará le habó a otro de los criados que se encontraban limpiando, para que lo escoltara. Este, aunque no lo deseaba, no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le ordenaron.

Al final, luego de una misteriosa corta de espera de solo seis meses, cuando aquel hombre regreso por segunda vez, la esposa del dueño y señor de la mansión, estaba embarazada. El pueblo se encontraba de fiesta, todos se regocijaban de que su buen señor tuviera tanta dicha, pero al mismo tiempo, sentían algo de temor, de aquel visitante y la misteriosa espera de solo seis meses para dar a luz. Los criados lo atribuían a que la señora había ya estado tres meses embarazada antes de la llegada del misterioso visitante o eso es lo que deseaban creer. Pero lo cierto, aun para ellos, es que desde que se presento aquel visitante y recibieron de buena fe su extraño regalo, la señora de la casa había empezado con los dolores de embarazo.

—Vamos, Vamos, que esto no hay que perdérselo —el señor de la casa se encontraba muy feliz, como no estarlo, luego de varios años de intento tras intento fallido, cuando ya se habían dado por perdidas todas las esperanzas, un generoso hombre venido casi por suplicas, apareció de la nada para traerles esa gran felicidad—. Mi primer hijo, el que llevará en hombros todo mi legado.

Tal como llegó aquel extraño visitante, sin previó aviso y apareciendo prácticamente de la nada, desapareció de la misma forma. Aun cuando la primera vez, el dueño y varios de sus criados se adentraron al bosque para tratar de escoltarlo, aun cuando ellos iban en caballos y con antorchas, y su visitante iba a pie. Nunca lograron alcanzarlo, ni siquiera encontraron su rastro en la nieve y eso que era muy profunda y hasta los lobos dejaban marcas en ella. Jamás nadie supo de aquel hombre y ni se volvió a hablar de él… hasta seis meses después, cuando la señora de la casa estaba por tener a su hijo.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —el dueño de la casa entro desesperado al cuarto donde atendían a su esposa. Estaban reunidas varias parteras de la zona y varias criadas, para ayudar en lo que se necesitara con el nacimiento del bebé.

—No señor, ya esta por nacer el bebé —contestó una de las sirvientas.

Luego de varias horas de labor, dolorosas y agotadoras horas de labor, la joven mujer, logró traer a su primera y única hija al mundo. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la niña poseía una piel más pálida que la nieve que cubría el valle, una larga y sedosa cabellera más blanca que el mismo bosque nevado y unos ojos, más claros y fríos, que el hielo que cubría el lago congelado.

—Es una niña señor, ¡una niña! —por extraño que pareciera, la niña jamás siquiera lloro por más que intentaron saber si estaba viva, con las típicas palmadas, simplemente la niña abrió los ojos y miró a todos los presentes, luego sonrió.

—¡JESÚS, JOSÉ Y MARÍA! —reaccionó muy asustada una de las más viejas parteras—. Esa criatura no es humana.

De inmediato no se hicieron esperar las reacciones de las demás mujeres, los mitos y la superstición eran el alma del pueblo, ya que los mayores avances científicos en todo aquel perdido poblado, eran una radio de transistores, que por la dificultad del entorno no cataba señal alguna y una antigua calculadora, que se había quedado sin baterías hace muchos años atrás.

—Esa niña es el diablo.

—No es humana, es un monstruo.

—Esos ojos, no parecen tener alma alguna.

—Es hija del diablo.

Pero el padre de la pequeña, solo la veía con ojos amorosos, ignorando por completo cualquier otra voz, que la de su esposa que le hablaba sumamente cansada. Las criadas retiraron rápidamente a las parteras, para evitar que se armara algún problema por lo que dijeron.

—Mi amor, esta bien nuestra hija —la joven madre apenas lograba levantar la cabeza para ver a su bebé, estaba demasiado cansada—. Dime que esta bien.

—Si mi amor, nuestra pequeña, esta muy bien —sonrió el orgulloso padre poniendo a la pequeña junto a su madre—. Es hermosa, igual a ti, mi amor.

El orgulloso padre deposito a la bebé junto a su cansada madre, la pequeña cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida. Tanto el padre como la madre estaban muy felices del nacimiento de la pequeña, pero los sirvientes, en especial las criadas que habían ayudado en el parto, estaban algo nerviosas.

—Vi-vieron sus ojos.

—Eran fríos y parecían carentes de vida.

—Sus ojos, esa extraña reacción que tuvo me asusto.

—Parecía como si nos hubiera examinado. Esa niña no es normal.

—Creo que tenía razón aquella mujer.

—¡BASTA! —interrumpió la más antigua de las criadas—. Es la hija de nuestros amos. Algún día será también nuestra señora. No deberían hablar así de la niña, aunque haya nacido algo diferente.

—Pe-pero ella no es algo diferente, es demasiado diferente.

—¡SILENCIO! Les prohíbo hablar así de la pequeña niña, es una recién nacida y es la alegría de nuestros amos, deberían estar felices por ellos.

—Lo sentimos —respondieron las criadas al unísono.

—Ahora vallan a ayudar a las parteras a llegar a salvo a sus casas, yo regresaré con los señores.

—Sí —respondieron de nuevo las criadas que salían de inmediato a cumplir las órdenes.

La jefa de las criadas entro nuevamente a la habitación con sus amos, la señora y su hija, dormían placidamente y el señor, vigilaba el sueño de ambas, orgulloso y muy feliz. La joven criada que también había tenido sus dudas, vio a la pequeña bebita dormir como un ángel y de inmediato, todas sus dudas fueron disipadas.

—No hacen un hermoso cuadro —habló el señor de la casa mientras se levantada e intentaba dejar a las dos mujeres de su vida.

—Ya lo creo amo.

—Ahora debo saber como le fue a mi invitado, cuiden de mi esposa y mi pequeña. También hagan los tramites para que venga el sacerdote y la bautice.

—Entendido amo.

Mientras el amo se marchaba hacia la sala, la joven criada se sentaba a atender el sueño de sus dos amas. Al ver el rostro dormido de la pequeña, se arrepintió de todas las cosas horribles que le hicieron pensar. De verdad aquella pequeña, no tenía la culpa de haber nacido con esa rara apariencia tan pálida y esos ojos tan blancos.

—Perdóname pequeñita por haber pensado eso de ti.

La joven criada se acercó a limpiar el rostro de la pequeña con un paño semi mojado, cuando este toco el rostro de la niña. La bebita abrió los ojos de improviso, asustando a la criada, pero luego de tranquilizarse, se acerco a limpiar a la bebé. Cuando toco nuevamente su rostro, la niña sonrió de una forma muy dulce.

—Eres muy linda, quien creería que un pedacito de cielo como tú, sería un monstruo —la criada sonrió mientras pensaba en la dulce sonrisa de la niña. Mientras se perdía en su mundo de sueños, la niña cambio su expresión de dulce y angelical, por una que asustaría al mismo demonio en persona.

Mientras en la sala, el amo y señor de la mansión por fin llegaba para enterarse de las buenas nuevas o más bien, de las noticias. El criado que habían enviado tras el invitado, había regresado a los pocos minutos, jamás logró encontrar al famoso visitante, aun cuando salieron iguales de la mansión, en un momento en que el criado volteo la cara por el viento helado, su acompañante que iba a su lado, había desaparecido.

—Así que no lo pudiste acompañar —exclamó entre molesto y desilusionado el amo—. La próxima vez que venga, quiero que tengan preparado un caballo para mi invitado, no es bueno que viaje solo.

—Entendido amo —agradeció el criado por la gentileza de su amo, de haber sido otra persona su amo, ya lo hubieran azotado.

—Ahora quiero que me digan que paso con las parteras, las lograron llevar a salvo a sus destinos —el criado guardo silencio—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No creo que debería enterarse de esto Amo, sucedió algo terrible.

—¡Dime que paso!

—¡AMO! ¡AMO! ¡AMO! —pero no hubo tiempo de responder, ya que otro criado llego con noticias urgentes—. Es del cuarto de su bebé.

—¡Mi niña! ¿Qué le paso?

El amo y señor de la casa se levantó a prisa, tirando la silla a su paso, corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección de la habitación de su esposa y su hija, temiendo lo peor. Pero lo que vio al entrar, lo tranquilazo y a la vez lo horrorizo. La pequeña jugaba tranquilamente sobre un charco de sangre, el cual brotaba del cuello degollado de la joven criada que se quedo a su cuidado.

—¡Qu-qué sucedió aquí!

Continuará.

**Notas de Autor.**

Si, como de costumbre corto en la mejor parte :P. No me odian por hacer eso siempre :P.

Mi primer Fics de este tipo, a ver que tal. Si les gusta dejen Reviews para saber si lo continuó o no, sino dejan Reviews, pues sabré que no les gusto mucho la idea y mejor guardaré tiempo para dedicarme de lleno a los otros Proyectos como son "Réquiem de una Kunoichi", "Hinata, Ángel Guardián" y "Quantum Ninja".

En fin, si los llego a asustar en algo (Es el primer capítulo, no creo que aun alguien se haya asustado :P), espero comenten o si lo quieren aun más asustadizo :p.

Irremediablemente como es un Fics Tipo Angst y Thriller o de Horror, pues habrán situaciones de descuartizamientos, asesinatos algo explícitos y demás. Por ello es de los pocos Fanfics que escribo con esta Calificación de Mature, espero sepan entender.


	2. Rumor

Fics de Naruto.

**La Princesa Maldita de Ojos Blancos.**  
**Capítulo Dos: Rumores.**

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde la extraña muerte de aquella criada, se había prohibido a todos los sirvientes de la casa, hablar al respecto de eso. Mientras la señora de la casa, seguía siendo cuidada, ya que luego del parto, había quedado muy exhausta, la pequeña niña, por el contrarió, ni siquiera necesito de la leche de su madre. Los sirvientes aun le guardaban cierto recelo a aquella niña.

—¡El amo viene! ¡El amo viene! —se escuchaba resonar por toda la casa.

De inmediato, entro el dueño y señor de la gran mansión, acompañado de su pequeña hija en brazos. La pequeña estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa y sus ojos blancos, veían todo con curiosidad.

—Te gusta mi pequeña Hinata, esta es tu casa.

Hinata era el nombre que le había puesto su padre a la pequeña bebita recién nacida, nadie estaba de acuerdo con ese nombre, pero todos los habrían aceptado, ya que la palabra del amo era ley.

—Vamos a visitar a tu madre, hoy debe estar mejor como para verte.

Aunque todos habían aceptado a la niña a regañadientes, ya que fue una orden directa del amo de la casa. Le seguían guardado mucho recelo, no solo por la extraña muerte de aquella criada joven, sino porque, desde que esa niña llego, habían llegado diversos problemas al pueblo.

—Les digo, esa niña es la culpable.

Hablo uno de los jornaleros de la mansión, que se encontraba cortando la maleza del patio, junto a él, habían otros tres empleados más.

—Esa niña es la hija del diablo en persona.

—No es normal.

—Dicen que si se te queda viejo fijamente, debes voltear la cara o mirar al suelo, Jamás permitas que tus ojos y los de ella se crucen o podrías morir.

—También escuche eso.

—Yo escuché, que si haces algo que enoje a esa niña. Tu familia enfermera y morirá luego de varios días.

—Esa niña es diabólica.

—Yo supe que ella fue la causante de que la casa de la familia de Rodríguez se incendiara.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿La niña les incendio la casa?

—No, pero recuerdas que Rodrigues quemo por accidente el osito de la hija del amo.

—Si, fue hace como 2 días, cuando quemaban las hojas secas.

—El oso de esa niña cayó a la pila de hojas y Rodríguez no se dio cuenta cuando las encendió, la niña empezó a llorar señalando la pila de hojas.

—Si, recuerdo eso. El patrón corrió muy enojado a ver que sucedía e hizo apagar las hojas.

—Fue cuando encontraron al oso de la niña quemado.

—Pero a que te refieres con que ella incendió su casa.

—El patrón se enojo mucho, pero no despidió a Rodríguez, dijo que fue un accidente, pero la niña seguía molesta con él.

—Si, lo recuerdo mucho. Cada vez que Rodríguez cruzaba cerca de ella, la pequeña monstruo le dirigía unas miradas terribles.

—Es cierto, a mi también me extraño su actitud.

—Pero la pequeña se tranquilizó a los pocos días.

—Si, el mismo día que la casa de Rodríguez se quemo misteriosamente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, las fechas si son las mismas.

—¡Esa niña es el diablo!

—Es un demonio.

Así como en el jardín, en la cocina, también sucedía una escena parecida. Todas las cocineras comentaban acerca de la pequeña. De aquello que sabía o habían oído.

—Hoy no ha venido la Lucia, saben si le paso algo.

—El hijo de la Lucia se rompió la pierna, fue por culpa de esa niña.

—¿El pequeño?

— Sí, el mismo.

—¿Pero cómo paso? Si hasta ayer estaba bien.

—Si, ayer cuando la Lucia lo trajo para que jugara con esa maldita niña.

—Pero si parecía que jugaban bien.

—Le dije que no lo trajera, pero ella no creyó lo que le decían.

—Si, recuerdo que ella siempre la defendía.

—Recuerdo que de nosotras cuatro, fue la única que se atrevió a llevarle la comida a su habitación.

—Y también fue la única que las llegó a cargar.

—Pero creí que a la niña le agradaba la Lucia.

—Yo hasta pensé que la harían su niñera. ¿Qué paso?

—Fue por lo que paso ayer.

—¿Cuando trajo a su hijo?

—Si.

—¿Qué sucedió? Nunca supe nada.

—Cuenta mujer.

Las tres cocineras rodearon la olla donde preparaban los alimentos.

—Guardaran silencio acerca de lo que les diga —las otras dos empleadas asintieron—. La Lucia trajo a su hijo para que ambos jugaran, al comienzo todo parecía ir muy bien, pero el niño ya no quiso jugar más con la hija del amo.

—¿Se aburrió?

—Si, vio los juguetes de la pequeña niña y decidió jugar con ellos.

—¡Fue entonces que la niña le rompió la pierna!

—No, no paso así.

—Entonces cuenta mujer, nos tienes con el alma en un hilo.

—El hijo de la Lucia tomo una de las muñecas de la niña, esta se enojo e intentó quitársela, en la pelea la pierna de la muñeca se rompe y se le separa del cuerpo.

—Valla.

—Fue la misma pierna que se rompió el hijo de la Lucia, la pierna derecha.

—Pero ¿cómo se la rompió?

—Cuando caminaban de regreso a casa, el pequeño se resbalo en el hielo y se cayo.

—Vamos, una simple caída no te rompe la pierna.

—Una caída común no, pero esta no fue de esas. Según el médico que atendió al niño, este se rompió la pierna en cuatro partes.

—Válgame Dios, se destrozo la pierna.

—El médico dijo que el pequeño tuvo suerte, un poco más y su pierna se hubiera separado de su cuerpo.

—Eso no son coincidencia.

—Esa niña lo hizo a propósito.

—Te hará lo mismo que le llegues a hacer.

—Silencio, escuchó pasos.

Las tres cocineras regresaron a sus labores, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y se cerró, pero no se vio entrar a nadie. Aun así, se escucharon ruidos

—¿Qué sucede?

Las tres mujeres asustadas, tomaron lo primero que encontraron para defenderse, una tomo un cuchillo, otra agarró un sartén y la última, tomo un hacha.

—¡Estamos armadas! ¡Vete!

Pero nadie respondió, aun así, se escuchaban pasos ir y venir por toda la cocina, pero no se veía a nadie.

—Su-suenan como a pequeños pasos.

Una sombra se vio dirigirse en dirección de las cocineras. Algo rodó en dirección de una de ellas.

—¡Es esa niña!

Muy asustada, la cocinera le dio varias certeras puñaladas a aquello que había rodado hacia ello

—¡Dios! ¡La Mate!

Por suerte o quizás por desgracia, aquello que asesino la empleada, no era la pequeña hija del amo y dueño de la casa. Era uno de los juguetes de la niña.

—E-e-eso es…

—Dios, es la pelota favorita de esa niña.

—Ay no, ay no, ay no… ¡Qué hice!

La empleada se sujeto fuertemente la cabeza, estaba horrorizada ante lo que había pasado.

—Era solo una pelota de niños rellena de algodón.

—¡Sabes que era eso! Era su pelota favorita… ¡ahora me matará!

—No me refería a eso, tal vez puedas conseguir una pelota idéntica.

—Es cierto, aun falta una hora para la comida y luego de que la niña ha visitado toda la mansión con el amo. La llevan a dormir.

—Ti-tienen razón, quizás halla tiempo.

—Te cubriremos si pregunta alguien.

—Será mejor que salgas por la puerta de atrás, así nadie sospechará.

Mientras las cocineras preparaban todo para ayudar a una de las suyas, padre e hija, terminaban su paseo matinal por la mansión. Como de costumbre, el paseo termino en el cuarto de la bebé.

—Ahora, es mejor que descanses Hinata. Ya has tenido muchas emociones por hoy —la pequeña niña solo sonrió al ser acostada en su cuna—. Cuando sea hora de almorzar, te despertaré.

Hiashi salió del cuarto de la pequeña Hinata, cuando esta, como una niña bien educada se quedó profundamente dormida.

—Es un angelito.

Aunque la bebita seguía dormida, esbozo una gran sonrisa macabra. De inmediato, los gritos se escucharon nuevamente por toda la casa.

—¡Amo! ¡Amo!

—Hubo un terrible accidente, una de las cocineras fue asaltada y apuñalada.

Continuará.

**Notas de Autor.**

Ya ni pongo nota de Autor en los otros fics :p

Pero haré una excepción en este, puesto que este fics es muy diferente a todos los demás. Por ahora hay que ir dibujando la historia del personaje, creando el "miedo" alrededor de ella, para luego, explotar la trama más adelante.

Mil disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero diversos problemas me hicieron muy difícil el hacerlo. Una cosa llevo a otra y se me fue postergando. Pero trataré de no demorarme tanto en actualizar.

Cuando menos los Fics que más leen, ya que tengo como 7 series sin actualizar más :p.

Por ahora sigo trabajando en las sagas de Fics de Naruto y de Fairy Oak, luego si hay tiempo, quizás siga con los otros.

Suerte.


End file.
